


The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 3 Prehistoric Pummelling

by AmazingFoxGirlWorks



Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [3]
Category: The Amazing Fox-Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFoxGirlWorks/pseuds/AmazingFoxGirlWorks
Summary: Fox-Girl faces her strongest enemy yet while coming to terms with the responsibility of a hero.
Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747963





	The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 3 Prehistoric Pummelling

Amy’s House

”Hello again video blog, it's been a month since my fight with an actual super-villain, then I got grounded for it, I’m not old enough to be an authentic hero, and I should concentrate on my schoolwork”

Amy has a lengthy pause before whirling around in her chair, her chairs pinkish red like everything else in her room, a miniature portable fridge positioned behind her, loaded with strawberry ice cream. 

“I do this for an hour, fast to see if I can become woozy, news flash I can’t, not sure I’ve pointed that out yet,”

Going up a tier is something Fox-Girl wanted more than anything, but after fighting someone superhuman like herself, and putting herself on an FBI agent's radar, she's reconsidering everything she thought she needed.

Her animal instincts let her know she's being watched, her ears twitch, individuals who wish to harm her give off an essence she picks up on, she knows someone has been watching her since she met Reed, the FBI agent, part of her is glad, it's like having a guardian angel, one who chain-smokes and only wears black.

Later That Day

“The man was arrested and taken to the local jail, in other news the attempts to revive a neanderthal continues, using guerrilla and dinosaur DNA,” waste of time if you ask me, what are we going to learn from a dusty old caveman? 

Mr Pizza jabbered looking over to his daughter and Ben, both watching the screen while on their phones.” it's not just a normal caveman dad, he's changed to have ordinary people intelligence, he can tell what history was like all those years ago”. 

Amy answered, causing Ben to nod in agreement.” We have to write a paper on it, living thousands of years ago, exciting stuff” Ben added, Amy still on her phone.” better than math!” 

She spouted, spinning a pencil on one finger, something she found she could do for hours since gaining her powers. 

Ben smiled, want to revise at mine later?”  
”I WOULD!” Amy stated with energy, hating studying alone.

Ben's House 

“so how's the break from crime-fighting been,” Ben asked 

“the break yeah... still a little nervous about going back out there, FBI watching me and all” 

Amy noted, drinking a cup of cocoa using her tail on Ben's bed.

“Reed never told you not to fight crime Amy, he said not to take unnecessary risks, take care of yourself” 

“I can do push-ups with the entire soccer team sitting on my rear, I can move fast enough to dodge machine guns, until that day, I’d never met anyone who could hit me, to be honest, Ben, I'm a little scared, what if there are more people out here like The Dark Diver, people who can overpower me, I thought I wanted it, but now I'm not sure” she protested. 

”was he the first person you've fought with powers, like you?” Ben asked, although he already knew.

“Yeah, he was the first,” she said 

Amy now wondering if she wanted to fight a supervillain again. Maybe I should think of a career change, she thought, I’d make a killing in the circus.

“you need to remember how old you are Amy, we are still in high school, most superheroes aren't in school, and they aren't taking on guys who can throw anchors around like a bag of sugar, but you're still a badass, I promise”.

Amy smiled, “I am a badass, I just need you to remind me sometimes,”

A Laboratory Somewhere 

“remarkable, a fully grown neanderthal with human intelligence, the things he could tell us, the gaps in information he could fill, this could change the way we see our ancestors,” 

The man looked over his team's creation, the caveman floating in a chamber of water, tubes feeding him some kind of grey paste, the room filled with soldiers, metal shields almost bigger than the door they came through.

“Wake him, it’s time”

“Be on guard, he’ll be alarmed and upset,” 

he admitted aloud

The man pushed a large blue button shocking the caveman with volts of electricity, waking him from his long sleep, the chamber's water flushed away letting him breathe air for the first time, his eyes opening to see the room of people. 

“Hello, can you hear me?” 

” do you know who you are?” 

He asked with a stammer of nervousness

The Caveman felt his face, looking around the chamber he was kept inside, eyes blood-red.” mammoth hunter” he shouts aloud

“ is that your title, people called you, mammoth hunter?” 

The man asked 

“ hunt mammoth for the tribe, then this, you take me, put me in a box, you hurt me” he shouted punching the concrete floor, causing a large violent crack.

” he's not supposed to be that strong”

“no, he's not, that was three thousand newtons, we kept him asleep for too long”.

“No, it was your idea to use gorilla DNA, I told you it would come to this,” the men argued among themselves. 

” you zapped me, you hurt me!” the Caveman screamed punching the glass keeping him away from the men who fueled his rage, everyone in the building began to panic.

” shock him, knock him out, he's trying to break the glass”

” It's no use he's still punching, it's not enough!”

The glass breaks, Caveman jumping out too fast for the guards to track, punching the shields hard enough to send the men flying backwards, denting the thick metal, leaving them unconscious, opening fire their bullets do minimal damage to the rage-filled neanderthal, his fists punching holes into the concrete wall.

More guards arrive but are manhandled by the beast, thrown around the room like their heavy armour weighed nothing.  
” weak like a mammoth.”

After cleaning the room of people, Caveman escaped through a large vent, leaving one man alive, hiding behind a piece of the wall he'd ripped out  
” oh my god” he whispered as he found his footing, this can't get out, I'll go to prison these deaths are on me” 

Now looking down at the bodies of his lab mates.  
” Only one way out” 

Red Valley High School

Amy walked alone through the school gates, already wondering what she'd do after school was over, strawberry ice cream with Ben at the mall, it would make a good block, a change from talking about superheroes all day in my room, she thought, being a tier-three superhero is hard, do I even want to go up a tier, Ben's right I'm still young.

“ Hey Amy wait up,” A voice called out behind her 

“ Hey Ben you, ok?” 

“ yeah did you hear about the blast?” he queried, having it ready to show her on his phone.

“ yeah the living caveman thing didn't work out, the explosion killed everyone, it's a shame, right?” it's kind of crazy, the entire place going up like that,” she stated.

“ Yeah, listen, are you going with me to Big Burger next free period?” 

“ aww, Ben I did tell you I'm trying out for the cheerleading team” she declared, although she was aware she’d said nothing until now.

” you have animal superpowers, remember?”

” so what? I realize I have an advantage but that doesn't mean I can't join, it's not like I'm hiding, and I'm not the only person in the school who the aliens have altered, Andrew in my class, his brother is a walking lightbulb,” she stated with her arms crossed.

” yeah he does that thing with his eyes, I know”

” so, don't you get how happy I am to be given these gifts, I should use them, I'm the amazing fox-girl, I consider myself lucky I get to say I'm not a walking disco ball,”

” no you're right” 

Ben stated, not sure how to help his friend  
” I'll see you later, tell you how it goes,” Amy said 

” chow” 

Amy runoff, Ben starting to worry about her more and more.

The Main Hall 

” Ok Amy Pizza this is your tryout so just relax, have fun, show us what you can do and feel the music”

The cheerleading captain prattled while her team nod in agreement, the one's paying attention anyway.  
” yeah just have fun with it, when we play the music just show us your rhythm” another girl shouted  
” Ok, I'm ready” Amy chirped 

Jumping straight into a complete split Amy puts one hand in front of her, pushing herself up into a one-handed handstand from her previous position causing everyone to gasp, Amy now balancing on one finger, she supports her entire body.  
” I'm more flexible than a human, I'm like a ferret, and I need not worry about losing my balance”

She says as her body bends to one side, her feet touching the floor while her hands stay in the same position, the girls not sure where to look.  
” Amy stop”  
” We knew you were different, but this is gross”  
” yeah it's creepy, you're like a limp cat, do you even have a spine? 

Another added, everyone in the main hall judging Amy.

The team laughed, Amy's pride was hurt, now back in a normal standing position.  
” Yes, I have a spine, it's my DNA, I just don't get pain when I stretch anymore, my muscles and bones are less restricted”  
” Amy it’s just, it's too much, I'm sorry”  
” no no it's fine I understand,” Amy quipped as she walked out

Ben's House

” They were just jealous”  
” No Ben I made a fool of myself, I scared them, I put my feet on the floor while in a handstand, a handstand on one finger”  
” Jesus how flexible are YOU, crazy”  
” you should know, my best friend, you know I always thought cheerleaders being mean was a movie cliché, I didn't know it applied to real-life, I should tell a security droid they skip school”  
” Maybe you should work on a routine that doesn't involve being, you know, superhuman, less monkey cat and more human”

” Wanna go now?” she answered back “let’s go right now”

“What?” he asked 

” let's go now, I need to blow off steam, it won't be the first time we've broken into the school at night”

Ben agreed to go but, wondered how long Amy was going to act out, she's been acting, strange ever since that night on the docks, she's trying to prove something, prove to herself she's worthy of her powers, I wish she'd calm down, Ben thought to himself while Amy jumped out his window 

The Main Hall 

” is a quadruple backflip into a handstand too extreme?” 

Amy quizzed.

” Is it from a trampoline?”  
” No”  
” Then yes, it needs to be possible Amy, so you don't stand out too much,” he added with authority, not realizing that Amy was winding him up on purpose.  
” Ben, who's that?”

“My ears are picking up another person,” 

Amy stated with nervous tones, her ears on fire from the ominous shadow at the end of the room. Whoever, whatever it was, wasn't friendly.

From the darkness, a gorilla-like man with large dinosaur teeth came into the light.  
” animal?” he growled.

” UMM no, it's just us here,” Ben said.

Amy stepped back to stand in front of Ben, her hero instincts wanting to protect him, her need to be a hero, to prove herself stronger than any fear she has.  
” Amy, he's looking at you like he wants to rip you apart, we need to leave” Ben whispered to her. 

“Are those dinosaur teeth?” Ben whispered 

” I can feel the hunter-prey instinct, listen I know it must scare you,” she said softly.

” scared of NOTHING, I'm the best hunter, no animal will trick me,” the Caveman shouted.

” Ben he's animalistic running on instinct, we need to get out of here”

Caveman throws a long wooden bleacher in anger, speeding towards Fox-Girl she takes all her strength and punches it in half, the bleacher split in two, sending splinters everywhere, Fox leaps forward trying to tackle Caveman to the floor, but he grips her throwing her several feet into the air, feeling like she's been shot up like a rocket, she lands on the other side of the hall, still upright.  
” ok, stronger than a gorilla and moves like a bullet, those teeth bite me I’m done for”  
” you are weak like a mammoth!”

Caveman charges at Fox, she dodges his charge at subsonic speeds, Fox twisting midair to kick his face, but it didn't do much, he leaps forward to grab her she backflips kicking him in the face again, moments later she jumps, but Caveman was fast, he strikes her stomach sending her crashing into the bleachers behind her, using one as a boost she jumps meters in the air spinning around like a top striking Caveman with her feet, he leapt to meet her midair, he crashed to the floor.

Fox now grounded she's smashed over the head by Caveman's gorilla fist, feeling like she'd been hit by a car, but she doesn't lose balance, meeting him with a punch of her own, grabbing a fragment of wood with her tail she smashes Caveman's chest, but he takes the assault and swipes at Fox-Girl, shooting backwards twisting and spinning not to be caught by his grasp, but she's sent flying backwards as he throws a piece of the wall at her, the unexpected strike would have put her on her back if not for her built-in instinct to stay upright, she was hurt, but still standing, this was the toughest fight she'd ever had.

The two meet one's more kicking and punching each other, both moving like monkeys only more agile, Amy dodging his punches like a snake with the mindset of a fox if that could do it justice, no animal or combination of animals could move as she could, her acrobatic prowess was God-like, flowing like a leaf in the wind only with strength and purpose, but Caveman's raw power smashed the ground, sending splinters of wood and metal at Fox, distracting her just enough to hit her again, his fists could break concrete, she couldn't take another punch, he was stronger than her.

Fox-Girl’s equilibrium prohibited dizziness or motion sickness, but she could feel herself becoming weaker, his punches are like hammers she thought to herself.

Fox shot forward with both legs extended, sending Caveman backwards, her jumping coming in handy when she needed power behind her kicks, a nimble air dash followed, bouncing surface-to-surface, manipulating the environment to parkour, her fluid motions on the ground and off suffice followed by dashing strikes, wall running to avoid attacks.

Working her tail Fox brushes dust and tiny stones in her opponents face, taking this opportunity she leaps into a dive bomb sending Caveman flying backwards, her untouchable agility and parkour combat giving her the upper hand, her tail alone could only move around one hundred and fifty kilograms, the large blocks of wall and concrete thrown at Fox had to be dodged or caught by her limbs, Amy now kicking away large parts of the wall falling around her as the school crumbled away, these two titans destroyed everything around them.

Fox-Girl knew this opponent was stronger than her, if she kept fighting him like this she would lose, as if luck was on her side she noticed a badminton racket near her feet, along with other sports equipment surrounded by rubble, moving two tons worth of destroyed wall and ceiling with her leg she picked up the racket and smacked Caveman across the face, the assault caught his eye, bludgeoning him with the round-shaped metal, Amy could see it watering, his eyeball already swelling, hitting him in the eye was a dirty move, one she made accidentally.

Now only being able to see from one eye Caveman fled, he was gone, Fox looked around, using her fox ears to scan the room, she found nothing, the Caveman had taken off, Amy ran out the hall jumping into Ben's arms hugging him.

” he’s gone”

” are you ok?” Ben asked having seen the whole fight from outside the hall.

” I'm fine, I'm ok, he was strong, really strong, this racket might have saved my life, Ben I've never had a fight like that, it was so scary” Fox-Girl declared looking around at what's left of her school's hall.

” We need to find Jason Reed, I still want to be a hero but I need a mentor, someone who can help, help me become a better hero, ” she said.

” Are you sure about this?” Ben asked 

” yes, and we're going to fight again, this isn't the last we’ll see of Caveman”


End file.
